


Matter

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild reference to painplay within a consensual loving relationship, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: "Potter has had me pinned against this wall for so long that the very stones are skin-warm at my back".Malfoy and Potter up against a wall, in their school uniforms. Is it all as it seems? (Spoiler alert: it's not).





	Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Word count was 394, and the prompt was "Chemistry".

Potter has had me pinned against this wall for so long that the very stones are skin-warm at my back. The laces of his Quidditch breeches are trailing loose, and his jersey is a red and gold puddle at our feet, a casualty of my greed to have more of his skin, and closer. 

The leather of his gauntlet adds a maddening friction as he begins another slow pass over the planes of my chest, through the gape of my shirt where he spelled the buttons right off in his haste to touch me. He has my tie wrapped twice around his other fist, green and silver winking taut over the leather. He grips it almost too tightly. He could hurt me, like this, so easily. 

Again. 

I know it, and he knows it. I can feel his awareness in the slight tremble of his grasp as he tugs harder, to bare my neck. The kisses he places there are softer than I'd like, barely a lap of the tongue as he chases the line of my impatient swallow.

He's murmuring my name, now, every syllable practically a pant as he leans and pushes into the lube-slick heat of my hand. The sounds are so loud and desperate here, I wonder if everyone in the Hall down the corridor can't hear us. I find I don't care.

"Malfoy. Why didn't we ever do this when we were actually at school here? It would have..." and he's groaning now. "It would have made sixth year a lot more fun." 

And he kisses me, hungrily but with more tenderness than we would have allowed ourselves if we had ever fucked in an alcove back in 1997. I think he can feel me laugh, even as a smile softens the press of his mouth on mine, and then with one last twist of my hand he's letting himself come all over my school trousers.

I allow myself a moment to just hold onto him, lax and pliant against me in the half-light of a Hogwarts corridor. Then it's wands out and cleaning charms done, and we transfigure our uniforms back into the dress robes we'd worn for the Board of Hogwarts gala dinner.

"Thank Christ for magic," I say, and I wonder if I'll ever get tired of being the one who makes him smile like that.


End file.
